Aboveground swimming pools pose a significant threat to small children and toddlers that cannot swim. These pools frequently employ a ladder that is set up against or attached to the side of the pool for use in gaining access to the pool. These ladders are easily accessible by children. Toddlers and other small children are typically able to climb the ladder and enter the pool even without adult assistance. As the pools are semi-permanent, this creates a significant hazard for small children. If the pool owner does not immediately remove the ladder after use, it remains as a temptation for children to climb. Additionally, neighborhood children could easily find their way into the pool and accidently drown.
Consequently, there exists a need for a safety device designed to prevent a child from easily accessing and climbing the ladder of an aboveground swimming pool. The present invention discloses a device for ensuring that toddlers and other small children are unable to easily climb the ladder, thereby restricting the child's access to the pool. The safety device is also useful as an emergency flotation device in the event that anyone using the pool begins to struggle or drown.